


The Edge

by StardustSprinkler



Series: Persedes BDSM [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSprinkler/pseuds/StardustSprinkler
Summary: It's Persephone's turn to have some fun. A companion piece to "Skin."





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Reader discretion advised; contains sexual content including bdsm.
> 
> Warning: please consult safe sex practices and never use a regular candle for wax play.

Hades closed his eyes as he felt Persephone settle herself on his backside and kiss her way down his spine. He thought back to a few nights ago, when she had asked him what he wanted her to do to him. It was hard at first to admit to what he liked but she assured him she wanted to try. So here they were: him lying naked on his stomach in the center of their spacious bed while she struck a match. The candle wax was his idea…but the handcuffs that bound his wrists, stretched before him on the bed, _those_ were all Persephone. She had gotten so excited when he (quietly) mentioned that he’d be interested in being dominated. She came home the night day with a new, shiny set of handcuffs and he couldn’t help but return her grin. He enjoyed the idea of wearing them maybe a little too much; he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to resist snapping them off.

She adjusted her sitting position, careful not to put any weight on his lower back. He heard a moment of silence before she blew the match out and set the still unlit soy candle down on a tray. “What’s wrong, Persephone?”

A gentle pink hand skimmed over the skin on his back. “Your scars…do you think this will hurt them?”

He glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled softly, “No, sweetness. Centuries have passed, you don’t have to worry.”

She picked up the matchbox again but hesitated.

“Kore, I promise. I want this.”

A scratching sound echoed through the room. The candlewick blazed as she held the fresh match to it. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his jaw. “Are you ready?” He turned his head to kiss her, then nodded.

His eyes fluttered closed again and although she straightened up some, he could still feel her leaning over his body. He could hear his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears and then…

A burst of warmth hit his skin. The slight shock caused him to gasp quietly. He felt the heated drop roll down his shoulder blade into the dip of his spine. He shivered. She stilled.

“I’m okay.”

Her weight shifted slightly on him before she continued. A second drop slid across his shoulder blade and he took another sharp breath, the pain mild and fleeting. Another bead of wax trailed over his shoulder and caused him to squirm. Kore poured a small dribble of wax down along his spine and he groaned lightly, feeling himself harden. He strained to pull his arms back and touch her legs as she straddled him, but they wouldn’t move. Damn, he forgot about the handcuffs. For whatever reason, the realization that he was bound made him even harder.

A new flicker of pain passed over his skin as a few more droplets hit his back. He moaned her name and gripped the sheets. The bed dipped beside him as she dismounted and move to place the tray back on the dresser. His breathing steadied and his ears picked up the sound of water running in the en suite bathroom. Persephone strode back into the room and began to rub the cooling wax off his back with a hot towel. He relaxed under her hand and mumbled a quiet “Thank you.”

“Thank you, _what_?”

“Thank you, mistress.”

She chuckled warmly, “This is fun. Here, sit up.” Hades rolled over on the bed and skootched back towards the headboard with his hands above him. “Better?” he smiled. “Hmm…not quite.” she reached for the bedside table and picked up a key, “Let’s put your hands behind your back!” He laughed lightly and indulged her, allowing her to undo the lock, reposition his hands, and then fasten the handcuffs. He leaned towards her with a devilish smirk on his face before asking, “How much of a scoundrel would I be if I just broke these?” A wicked grin of her own parted her lips. “I don’t think you’d have much luck,” she rebuffed.

Cocking an eyebrow, he shot her a confused look. Persephone pushed her two pointer fingers together and glanced off to the side, “Yeah, here’s the thing… I kind of asked Hephaestus to make these for me.” The god of the dead blinked helplessly, “…I’m sorry?” She smiled sheepishly before replying, “You, uh…can’t just break through those.”

His eye twitched. The little _minx_!

“Hades, it’s okay to say your safeword. Do you remember it?” He nodded, “Pomegranate.” Smiling reassuringly, she brushed the pad of her thumb over his cheek, “Exactly.” He couldn’t resist leaning into the soft palm of her hand. Holding up the key in her other hand, she looked at him expectantly. He pressed a kiss to her wrist and smiled, shaking his head. She squealed in excitement and he let out a deep chuckle.

Until she stood up. And the silk robe she was wearing hit the floor at the same time as the key. His eyes raked over the black bustier, the matching see-through panties, and the stockings attached to the bustier’s dangling garter straps. Unholy fucking Tartarus—

She knelt on the end of the bed before crawling up towards him. His lungs tried to remind him how important it was to keep breathing, but it didn’t seem to register. Her movements were languid and her hips swayed as she got close enough to gently push his legs apart. Settling on her heels, she raked her nails lightly down his chest and let her lips hover above his. When he moved to kiss her, she moved back and simpered. The minx looked pleased with herself. He groaned softly at the gleam in her eye; she definitely wasn’t going to give him what he wanted.

She left a trail of pale hickeys down his neck and chest before glancing up at him through thick lashes. His cock twitched when she ran her tongue along the muscled groove between his stomach and his thigh. Dropping down on her elbows on the bed, she left her ass raised in the air and switched to his other side. The handcuffs dug into his wrists as he struggled to reach forward and rip her sheer panties off. She drew whimpers from his lips and left the ghost of a kiss repeatedly on his inner thigh. Dear gods, would she _please_ just touch him??

An involuntary gasp left him when her thumb starting pressing its way lazily up and down his perineum. He fought for breath as her tongue drifted up the underside of his cock. “_Persephone…”_

She held his gaze as the head slipped past her lips and a raspy moan tore from his throat. Saliva dripped down his length and he bucked his hips in a futile attempt to get some leverage. One hand pressed his hips down towards the bed and the other grabbed him at his base. As her hand drifted up and down his hardness, she kept slipping her lips over the ridge of the tip. His eyes rolled back and he bit his lip. She continued to speed up and he grunted animalistically when he felt her spit dribble down his inner thighs. His eyes shot open when he heard her whimper. He surveyed the scene before him: she was laying flat on her stomach, continuing to suck on him as she used one hand to finger herself.

Hades lost it. Arms straining against the handcuffs and growling her name, he released into her mouth. It was a solid minute before his brain refocused enough to register her freeing his hands and kissing him, his taste still on her lips.

He sunk into bed with her and whispered fervent praises into her hair as she brought herself over the edge with her own fingers. They collapsed afterward and tried to regain enough air to settle their heartbeats. 

The peaceful stillness was broken by a loud buzzing from the bedside table. He groaned and rolled over to pick up his phone, bringing it to his ear with a: “Hades. Start talking.” Persephone nuzzled her face into his chest and heaved a contented sigh.

“_Hey blue boy! What’re you up to?”_

“Zeus? Wha-it’s almost midnight. On a Tuesday.”

_“Right, right, but I was just on the phone with Hephaestus…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for comments, let me know what you thought!


End file.
